


One Soul: Never Alone

by HeartsAndMusics



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cassis' backstory, Different Multiverses, Flower Crowns, Forbidden Love, Garden meet-ups, M/M, My first Reaperberry yay!, No touch relationship, Soul Fusion, star-crossed lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsAndMusics/pseuds/HeartsAndMusics
Summary: He felt alone, then he came. But...Their love is forbidden..(A Reaperberry fic)
Relationships: Deathberry, Reaper/Blue, Reaperberry, Rottenberry too apparently
Kudos: 12





	One Soul: Never Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Cassis' backstory from Peper_Mint  
> And (kinda) based on Forest of Fireflies' Light (God.. I love this movie) 
> 
> I apologize, Idk how to art the art here. Check it here instead https://pepper-mint.tumblr.com/post/162348302621/his-story-basically-a-summary-of-cassis-story

Being a god is a bad thing for him. He heard stories from different Multiverses where beings like him sacrifices their freedom and happiness for the sake of a job that they didn't even want. 

The same goes for him.. 

He hates his job - this life - but he was created for it. 

The people hates him too.

How couldn't they? He took away lots of lives (he forgot how many were they..) and was continue doing so! He kept destroying Life's creations, all the hard work she put her SOUL into.. 

**_No wonder she hates him..._ **

He doesn't expect her or any of them to understand why he had to do it. It doesn't matter anymore.

_He doesn't matter anyway.._

Being a God of Death was just brutal - aside from being hated. His job took away the chance for physical contact. 

_Everything he touches die.._

Whenever he sees humans or monsters that are in love, he couldn't help but feel envious of them - don't get him wrong! He's happy for them, he just-... He just wish he can have that too.. 

**_"Is that too much to ask..?"_ **

Reaper felt alone and the feeling will last forever. 

_Or so he thought.._

He was confused. How did someone get in here? More importantly, a mortal! This place was sacred! The only place he could be by himself without feeling the hatred of everyone, without being constantly judge or blamed! And now a mortal has invaded it! 

Though.. 

Can a US! Sans harm him? 

That's stupid! He's a God, he can take him down easily! 

But Sanses like him doesn't hurt anyone. 

He observed a "Blueberry" (It seems to be the usual nickname for US! Sanses) as he pick up some flowers and and it seems to be turning it into a crown. 

Even though his back was all that Reaper can see he can tell that Blue was happy. 

Now that he looked closely, this Sans doesn't seem to be from his Multiverse. He felt like a stranger, even more than usual. 

It's not unheard of Sanses that can travel to different worlds. If they can do it from AU to AU, why not Multiverses also? It takes a lot of energy though and can be dangerous. You'll never know where you'll end up. 

And that seems to be the case of this Blue. 

Blueberry probably felt his presence as he turned his skull to him and give him a big smile. 

It was **_adorable!_**

He couldn't help but blush. 

"Hi! I'm the magnificent Sans, but you can call me Blue!"

"The name's Reaper, God of Death."

He never thought that this day, he would meet the most important person of his life. 

**His SOULmate.**

It took a while before they both realized that they were in love. For Blue because he was oblivious and kinda in denial of his feelings. But for Reaper.. There's a _lot_ to consider. 

But in the end, they both gave in. 

  
(Blue confessed first.)

It was one of the happiest moments of his life. He didn't have a lot to begin with, but with Blue. He'll have more than he could ever wished for.   
They spent most of their time in his (now Blue's) favourite place. Hi - their secret place, the garden.

He waited to have someone like him for so long, he never wants to let him go. 

But he was worried. 

He knows that Blue wanted to touch him, to hug him, to hold him. Like how normal couples do.

But they can't..! 

It's too risky. 

He told Blue about this and he reassured Reaper with a smile. 

"I don't mind as long as you know that I love you."

The God felt tears pool in his eye sockets. He was lucky, how could someone like Blue love someone like Reaper?

_He_ _knows_ _that_ _he_ _didn't_ _deserved_ _him_. 

**_But he didn't care._ **

"I love you too.."

God..! How he wish he could touch him.. 

In truth, he's the one who wanted to do all those things.. 

(He didn't know that Blue also knows about it.)

They were in the garden when it happened. Blue made a flower crown and place it on Reaper's skull. The flowers wilted as soon as it touches him, but Blue didn't mind. He still think that Reaper looked adorable with it, he gave him a soft smile. 

  
Reaper's smile is a bit strained. These flowers' death is gonna be a reminder that he can never be able to touch Blue.

Once again, he asked him the same question and once again Blue reassured him that he was fine.

But Reaper wasn't.

And Blue can tell.

A crazy thought entered his mind.

The shorter of the two stood up, startling his boyfriend.

"Uh.. Blue..?" He asked confused.

Blue gave him a smile. The smile held all the love he have for Reaper.

He extended his arm and took the Death God's hand, finally touching him.

_Touching him.._

**Touching him!**

Reaper felt cold all over. He was afraid and panicked was overwhelming him.

"Stop Blue! **STOP!** "

"D-don't worry about me-e.." His voice was shaking, dust starting to appear on his skull.

**_He was dying._ **

"Blue please.." He was already in tears, trying his best to remove his hand away. But Blue pulled him closer, hugging him - **h** **olding** him. He couldn't help but hug back. As tight as he could.

They both waited for this. 

_This is the first time and the last time they can ever do this.._

_"I love you, Reaper.. Forever.."_

And for the first time, they shared a kiss. 

Reaper was so happy, this is the happiest moment of his immortal life. 

He wished it didn't have to end.

But all that's left was a bandana on the ground and a split SOUL in his hands, cradling it close to his chest.

**"I love you too, Blue.."**

He's gone now.. Tears run freely from his eye sockets. It never seems to stop. He thought that he was used to this.. He sees death everyday! Yet.. Here he is.. Mourning for the lost of the love of his life..

_It_ _felt_ _like_ _he died along with him.._

God.. He wished he did. 

He realized that he still has his SOUL. 

Grabbing Blue's bandana, he quickly teleported to Life's domain - shocking Life.

"Tori! Tori!"

Life - Tori - startled when the other God barged into her home. She was gonna scold him, but when he saw the broken look of Reaper she was stunned. 

Reaper, the God of Death. Responsible for million - _billions_ of deaths across the Multiverse (not even counting the animals and other living beings!), he even smiles and joked about it. That's the God that she knew. 

_Not this.._

This _Reaper_ has tears flowing from his eye sockets, he was kneeling _and_ begging to her - his greatest enemy! 

**_"Please.. Bring him back..!"_ **

"Tell me the reason why." Her voice calm. Her gaze on to the SOUL in Death's hands. She was looking it, questioning it. She wonders why this SOUL important to him. 

His answer was something she never expected. 

**_"I love him.."_ **

Life felt a pang of pain in her SOUL, he gaze softened. She understand it completely. 

She knows what to do, but it's too risky to do it. 

There's only one way to bring someone back to life. But it's too dangerous and she doesn't know who's willing to give up their life for another. 

_After all.. It's life for a life._

**_And it should be a God's one too._ **

"I would need a God SOUL for it." She said concerned. "I don't think a God-"

"Take mine." Life got interrupted by death itself. His voice full of assurance.

_'For Blue's sake..'_

"But what about the balance-"

"Paps would take care of it.. So please.. For Blue.."

Tori gave Reaper a sad smile. "Very well." by the time she summoned his SOUL, Blue's SOUL has only half left. Life split Reaper's and took the half to replaced the missing part of Blue's SOUL. 

Death felt himself shake, his form started to glow. Slowly he fades.. He was happy. Finally Blue can live. 

With tears in her eyes, Tori let out a smile. "Good bye Reaper.."

_"Thank you, Tori.."_

Then he's gone.

There he was, in the garden again. Picking up flowers then turning them in to crowns. He probably felt Reaper's presence as he turned his skull around to meet him for the first time again. 

"Re-reaper..?"

The God of Death rushed forward, tackled him to a tight hug. Never wanting to let go.. 

"Blue..!" He started sobbing, tears drenching Blue's bandana. His SOULmate put his arms around him, comforting him and holding him tight.

He's here.. 

And they'll never be apart anymore.. 

And he truly didn't. Blue was his home now, his heaven. His favourite place in the Multiverse.

He was once a God who's all alone, everyone hated him for who he is.. 

Until he met Blue. 

Reaper's not alone anymore, so is Blue.

_And this is their happily ever after.._

**_"Welcome home, Cassis."_ **


End file.
